


零晃/秋季恋曲

by Erica_951101



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_951101/pseuds/Erica_951101
Summary: 庆功宴上的零被别人下|药，因此被拍摄了裸|照而导致事业坠入低谷，后来顶替薰接到私人通告的他遇到了想守护的小男朋友摄影师晃牙……
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 8





	零晃/秋季恋曲

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
>  1.零视角  
>  2.基本没有很粗鲁的奶晃酱  
>  3.晃酱无自称“本大爷”，自称“我”(俺)  
>  4.两人均有前任   
>  5.凛月叫零为“哥哥”并非“兄长”，兄弟感情棒棒哒(帮零圆梦🌿)   
>  6.R18  
>  朔间零生贺进度2/7 3/7

“白色的长袖T恤，黑色的牛仔裤，混杂着春雨与阳光的气息，简单而又干净的气质——这是吾辈对他的初次印象。”

+

唤醒朔间零的并非自己心底那份极其渴望工作的决心与觉悟，而是源于自己的弟弟在自己的身旁播放着自己唱过的重金属摇滚。一声又一声的嘶吼传入了自己的耳朵，受到惊吓的零一溜烟从暖和的被窝里爬了出来，正当他仰着脑袋想要对着对方发脾气的时候，他才发现眼前站着他最为宠爱的弟弟，他仰视着那双与他相似的血红色眼睛，咽在喉间的粗话硬生生地吞下去了。

面对那双蕴藏怒火的血色眼睛，零只是毫不在意挠了挠自己乱糟糟的披肩卷发，他甚至记不起因时间的迅速流逝，已经带走了多少这般颓废的日子，眼巴巴看着夏季最后一抹绿色被凉爽的秋风，于公园里随风起舞的金色树叶终与泥土融为一体，现在坚强地挂在树上的金色叶子也已经所剩无几。自「那件丑闻」后，每天躲在自己的被窝里过着无所事事的日子，零甚至已经无法感觉到时间的存在了。

存在着知觉吗？  
存在着幸福吗？  
存在着希望吗？

对于这类「美好的」事物已经毫无知觉的零不由得轻声叹了一口气，于一个落日残阳的时刻被朔间凛月强硬地拉起——洗漱、更衣与吃晚餐已成为了零一天的伊始，按照惯例与因和自己恋人相约的凛月挥手道别之后，无精打采的零缩进了柔软的真皮沙发里，魂不守舍地观看着电视，随即懒洋洋伸了一个懒腰，抓起了放置于桌面上的手机，理所当然里面有不少来自同行的问候。

虚伪的面具与伪善的笑脸是「这个圈子」的必备工具，待在这个圈子过久，连最基本的「人性」都被一同抹灭了，零的手指重重复复按着“删除与返回”的动作，直至删到了倒数第三个联系人——他眯起眼睛、认真地审查了一番，发现这是来自他的搭档——羽风薰的短信，短信的内容直截了当：零君打扰了，我接了一个私人通告，因为与经纪人安排的档期冲突，所以想问问你有时间顶替我吗？

或许这是薰君故意接的公告，目的是为了早日唤醒我这副躺在棺材里的「老骨头」吧，零猜出了薰的用意，手指在屏幕上敲击，不听使唤地敲击，这让他删除又重新编辑，反反复复过了五分钟，回复的第一条短信终于显示“已发送”——“谢谢薰君赠送吾辈的通告哦，请问对方是男生还是女生呢？”

“对方是我的学弟。虽然性格急躁且喜爱说粗话，不过非常认真且负责。他是艺术系的摄影专业，毕业设计想找一位模特进行拍摄，”薰的回复速度倒是与离弦的一般快，“他的要求是不露脸的模特，请你完全放心，但是他拍摄时间是在明天早上10点半，请问你能起来吗？”

不擅长应付白昼的零皱紧眉头，然而想着这是自己的搭档特意为自己接的公告，若是这时候拒绝也有点儿说不过去，修长的手指敲击着屏幕的键盘，不过一会儿一串地址便显示于自己的壁纸上，这是一个普通的大学生居住的一间狭窄的单身公寓，因为与大学的距离仅有100米，零小心翼翼地保存好地址，正拿着手机准备回复“感谢”的时候，对面的薰又发来了另外一条新的消息：“他的名字叫大神晃牙。”

大神晃牙，这是一个英俊帅气的名字，窝在沙发里的零闭目养神，他知晓在背后议论着他人的名字是一个失礼的行为，然而他也没忍住继续臆想，他会和拥有这个帅气的名字的主人发生什么样故事呢？

+

早上八点起来的零堪比世界上的十大奇迹，站在窗户旁的他放眼望去——乌云压城的天空丝毫不存在光芒遗漏的缝隙，一阵又一阵粗暴的风碰击着窗户，传来了可怜兮兮的呜咽，整座城市都充斥着郁闷与压抑的气息，似乎扼紧人们的喉咙，令人们无法喘/气。

简简单单地冲了一杯速溶咖啡，一个荷包蛋外加一片撒着蓝莓酱的吐司，翘着二郎腿的零不识滋味地品尝着早餐，他看了看薰发来的公寓地址，距离自己的家仍有一小段路程，昨天刚下载的电子地图希望能在今天用得到，饮下最后一口咖啡，他捧着碟子与杯子来到厨房里进行冲洗。

早上九点半，戴着口罩、穿着一件厚实的外套的零无精打采出了门，不擅长应付白昼的他准确来说更不擅长应付耀眼的阳光，他在心里欢呼了一番，显然今天乌云密布的天气未把他惨痛地击倒，熟络地找到了离自己家最近的地铁站，随着人群来来往往，半年前的地铁里的广告牌是自己代言的饮料，不知何时被撤换成另一张新鲜的面孔。

现在是早高峰时间，地铁内的客流量比其他时间段都倍增了好几倍，零倚靠在不起眼的角落的墙壁上，环顾四周，注视着路过的人各种各样的表情：一位背着书包的学生紧张地背着单词，想必今天会参与一场极为关键的考试；一位夹着公文包的商人着急地打着电话，想必在为一个重大的项目费尽自己的心血；一位驼背的家庭主妇背着年幼的孩子，想必发现了一个物美价廉的超市……每个人的神态都不一致，他们各自都拥有一段完全不同的人生，然而他们的目的确实一致——只为了努力在这座繁忙的城市找到立足之处。

被告知因为天气的关系而延迟十分钟。

地铁里顿时传来了怨天怨地的抱怨声。

默默站在一旁的零围观着这一切，这样被长着腿的时间追赶的日子到底多久未能出现在自己的身边呢？若是能在此时吸上一口烟缓解一下自己心中躁动的情绪便好，正当零在沉思着，身边路过两位穿着水手服的女生，她们扫了一眼零，稍高的那位女生嘀咕：

“哦，那个朔间零。”  
“他所做的事真令人恶心呢。”

语气里尽是嘲讽。

没有一个人能原谅「那件丑闻」，也没有一个人能安静地听他的解释，现代人在学习亦或者工作里遇到不顺心的事情实乃太多，恰好一个赫赫有名明星爆出了一桩丑闻，人们只会找到这个明星并把他视为发泄口，敲击键盘的手指不困青红皂白如同洪水般对那个人进行铺天谩骂，每个人都是受害者，同样的每个人都是加害者。

保持微笑的零并不在意，或许他已经习惯了自那件事后人们对他负面的评价了，他往墙壁的地方靠近，厚实的外套紧贴着冰冷的墙壁，不由自主望着天花板，随即听见了地铁到站的广播室，一辆地铁慢慢地停在了自己的面前，他毫不迟疑地走了上去。

+

在去往晃牙的公寓的路途并不顺利，当零走上马路的时候，意料之中发现天空正飘着小雨，于是他小心翼翼地撑着他手里的这把陈旧的黑色雨伞，然而光滑的鞋底与湿漉漉的地面相斥地摩擦，差一点又令他摔了一个大跟头。

零放慢了步伐。

根据昨晚零做好的准备，他的脑海里已经清晰刻印出晃牙的公寓的路线，左拐至一个十字路口，直走到第三个十字路口右拐便到达了那幢公寓，零突然思考对面的人会是一个怎么样的人呢？拥有着一个帅气的名字、想必也是一个潇洒的小伙子吧？他的亲人为什么会赐予他这个名字呢？而且这个名字拥有光芒的存在，沉闷的心情似乎被透进了一缕阳光。

与不少撑着伞、行色匆匆的人擦肩而过，这回零倒未注意他们的表情，他边注视着前方的道路，边绕过积水堆积的地方，以防因为自己的疏忽而造就了明天新闻娱乐的一小部分。

半小时后终于抵达了简陋的公寓。

与大部分单身公寓相同，整齐而又枯燥的房门面对着热闹的马路，简简单单的普通人生活真让零羡慕，握着写着房号的纸条——大神晃牙住在房号为505的房间，或许是下雨的关系，地面略为潮湿，零从中间的楼梯慢慢地向上爬行，从左向右数到第五间房子，立定在505的房门前的他深吸一口气，伸出修长的手指触碰着门铃。

突然的狗吠声毫无征兆吓了零一跳，他不擅长应付吵闹的宠物。

焦急的脚步声紧跟着狗吠声的后面。

“我说轻浮前辈……你迟到了十……”

伴随着一声粗鲁的开门声，零撞上了那双装载着万里星辰的琥珀色眼睛，呆愣的自己端详着对方那张红晕极速攀上双颊的脸，他才意识到自己这般举止有失礼仪，然而正当自己准备礼貌问候的时候，突然听到了不安的摔门声。

……

“不好意思，请问汝是大神晃牙君吗？吾辈是朔间零，由于羽风薰君的档次冲突，所以由吾辈顶替他进行拍摄。”

“不好意思，”对方轻轻地打开了门，瞥了零一眼又迅速垂下了脑袋，“因为是不相识的陌生人，所以我的手似乎不受控制地关上了……拖鞋放在玄关处，请进吧。”

边说着“失礼了”，边轻柔地关上门的零换上了柯基装饰的拖鞋，刚刚在门口对他大吼大叫的柯基在他的身边东问问西凑凑的，随即便飞快地跑到了晃牙的身边，而晃牙——身高虽然比不过自己，但是对于日本男人而言也是称得上标准以上，较为结实的身材，柔软的银灰色头发，穿着一件简简单单的白色T恤与一条黑色的牛仔裤，他的气质如同一束干净而又耀眼的阳光，驱逐了这片乌云密布的天空。

简单而又干净的男孩子——零望着晃牙的背影想道，零被晃牙招呼着坐到榻榻米上，随即晃牙快步走到了厨房里为零倒上一杯温热的白开水。当晃牙坐到了零的身边，零忽然闻到了晃牙身上带着微微薄荷味的体香，他也注意到了晃牙的肌肤是健康的小麦色，异常嫩滑，还有那双明亮的眼睛——毫无妆饰，却足以让他情不自禁一直注视着，宛如夜里于天空里自由自在遨游的星辰，即便普通也一直无意识占领着人们的视线。

既可爱又狡猾。

“喂，一直盯着别人的脸可是非常不礼貌的。”

别过头去的晃牙无意识地往零相反的位置挪了一步。

“不好意思，因为汝长得好像一只惹人怜爱的小狗狗。”

“这是什么，我要生气了，”晃牙气急败坏地站起来，毫无礼仪指着零说道，“把人比作成狗可是非常失礼的行为！就算你是国际巨星，我也不会原谅你的！”

“请在国际巨星前加上‘过气’，抱歉抱歉，因为吾辈无心之举让汝感到不适了，所以吾等的拍摄什么时候开始呢，”摩挲着下巴的零调整好自己的心态，笑眯眯问着眼前这位怒气冲冲的青年，“汝这次的主题是什么呢，想要拍出什么样的风格，吾辈应该怎么配合汝？吾辈想汝应该做好事先准备了吧，不介意的话，吾辈可以听听汝的想法吗？”

“我向来喜欢随心所欲的拍摄……”

晃牙微微皱起的眉头与他不自觉紧咬着的下唇告知了零：他并没有做好准备——这对于零而言略感到惊诧，也算是印象减分的一大项目，但看到这略带委屈的小表情，零的心里直呼“可爱”，于是便微笑着靠近晃牙一步。

“自由自在向来都是一个中性词，然而放在工作方面便变成了一个贬义词了。如果不提前做好计划的话，今后吾等就会遇到许多意想不到的困难，所以今天吾等不进行拍摄，预先把计划做好，汝觉得怎么样？”

零的语气很轻很轻，宛如一阵微风轻轻地掠过自己的脸颊，然而这些话又不失一个前辈对一个后辈指导的严肃感，于复杂的社会里摸索了好几年的零必定比刚入社会的晃牙待人处事更为成熟，更懂立足社会的规则——这股安稳的气场迫使晃牙点头答应。

“真是一位乖孩子。”

零的手不知不觉放在了晃牙的头上，轻柔地抚摸着柔顺的发丝——当手指碰触了他的头发之后，心情一瞬间变得晴朗，想必这孩子天生自带治愈人阴暗的心情的能力吧。

这孩子的气质太干净了，舍不得让他被物欲横流的社会玷污——零的心里默默想着，正当他的手遭到了对方的反击，面对上那张羞红的脸颊，他又转念一想，真奇怪，明明与大神君是第一次见面，为什么我却想独|占他呢？

+

自两人商讨的那天早上之后，他们的拍摄终于走上了正轨。因为向自己的导师提交照片的时间于十一月中旬，拍摄的时间较为紧迫，于是两人决定在晃牙没课的时间内进行拍摄。

两人商议的主题为《摇滚的路西法》，只因第一次到晃牙家的零注意到了晃牙公寓里贴着一张又一张的摇滚乐队的海报，而晃牙又想以古希腊的神像作为卖点，零便想到了坠天的路西法，为了宣泄自己心中不满的情绪，敢于带领天使与天神进行对抗——这样的风格难道不适合摇滚吗？两人一拍即合，于是决定了选用这个主题。

晃牙在附近的超市买了一大叠廉价的纹身装饰贴，这种纹身贴只需在自己想要贴的地方沾沾水，盖住的十秒钟后便能稳稳地贴在自己想要的地方，如若想让痕迹消失，只需要对着水用力地搓洗着纹身贴便能解除了——这样子方便又快捷，零对此表示惊讶，然而在拍摄中遇到的困难还是不少，例如“路西法”的形象是赤|裸的男人，这就导致零不得不在深秋脱去自己所有的上衣，露出了白皙无暇的肌肤，当日的任务拍摄完成之后，晃牙立马扔给零一张厚实的棉被，笑嘻嘻的零裹着棉被连忙答谢。

朝暮相处取而代之的是两人的距离越坐越近，每当拍摄完成之后，晃牙总会紧紧地挨着零坐下，举着单反让零验收今天拍摄的成果，零也习惯了每天短时间的会面，真诚的笑容随着时间的推移而增多。至于酬金……考虑到晃牙是学生的关系，零倒是拒绝得很快，他希望晃牙在工作期间承包自己的午餐或者晚餐，这便视同于报酬。

两人一狗挤在狭窄的公寓里，津津有味地品尝着西红柿火锅，零对西红柿的爱如同吸du者对du品般上瘾——这被晃牙吐槽了很久，话虽说如此，晃牙倒是经常为零准备西红柿的料理，像是以西红柿为汤底的火锅一周便有三四天，往后的零倒也自觉陪同晃牙前往菜市场买菜，这般简单而又平凡的生活倒也像一位勤勤恳恳的普通人。

没有视线。  
没有欢呼。  
没有责骂。

零满是享受，于是提出了要在生日的时候与晃牙共度并且吃上美味的番茄汤底的火锅，起先晃牙还很惊诧地问着“不是和自己的亲友一起度过没有问题吗，”得到了答案之后变咧开嘴角笑着，“好啊，那就一起吃番茄汤底的火锅吧。”

在与晃牙在一起的日子，零似乎产生一股幸福的错觉：他在与眼前的孩子像普通人一样谈着恋爱，工作过后便是简单而又心心念念的日常生活，他们总会相视一笑，默契地低头吃着自己碗里的菜肴。

然而当自己每天打开晃牙的公寓门口，寒风扑向自己脸颊上的那一刻，零清楚地明白自己是在做着不切实际的梦，只不过这个梦相比于利益、名誉与权利倒是幸福得多，扫除了一切的阴霾，仅剩下一缕缕柔和的阳光扑在自己的脸上，或许原本不擅长面对阳光的他，终有一天能坦然接受阳光吧。

若是能和这位孩子在一起生活就好了……走在空无一人的街道上，零如是想道，自己心脏里那部分膨胀起来的占有欲已经到了即将无法控制的地步了，每当那股薄荷味靠近并且溜进自己的鼻子里，他很难压抑自己的心里属于“冲动”的那部分，甚至好几次笑容满面地把大神君推到榻榻米上，又内疚地抱歉着这只不过是在开玩笑。

但这真的只是玩笑吗？

那个孩子，那个干净而又纯洁的孩子，那个干净、纯洁而又散发着无穷的光芒的孩子，我真的能玷污吗，戴着眼镜与口罩作为遮掩物的零轻叹一口气，眼镜上立马呈现出模糊不清的雾气，距离拍摄结束还有一周，他可以顺利地向大神君表达自己的心意吗？

寒风凛冽，吹得弱小的树枝都弯了腰。

口袋里突然传来了电话铃声。

望见来电者的备注，零觉得极为讽刺，瞅瞅这可恨的经纪人又找到自己了，这次会是什么？语气委婉地和自己解除合同吗？其实现在的情形与解除合同并无多大的差别吧，他心生厌倦地按下了接听键，冷淡地问候着：

“Katie小姐，晚上好，请问您找吾……我有什么事吗？”

“朔间先生晚上好，关于您的那件事似乎有出乎意料的进展了，我们这边接到一盒匿名的录像带，从录像带来看似乎是佐藤小姐主动挽着您的手臂进情人旅馆的，所以我想约见您谈谈这件事，我们明天下午3点事务所的会议室集中，您觉得怎么样？”

“抱歉，明天下午我约了别人，另外关于这桩丑闻已经成为定局了，我不认为与您还有什么可以交流的地方。”

“可是如果放弃了这个机会，你以后在娱乐圈里很难再有复出的机会了，难道你就这么狠心放弃你的一切吗，”对面Katie的情绪异常激动，语言粗俗对着零大吼着，“我们已经准备好公关了，只要你举行记者会指证佐藤小姐加害于你，我们把证据放到网上，你就可以洗脱罪名复出了，这个道理你还不懂吗？”

零怎么不懂呢？然而他已经毫无力气再回去散发着铜臭与腐败气味的圈子——资本家的后花园，寻觅欢乐的伊甸园——他们总把“那个圈子”这么比喻着，一旦被沾染上歪风俗气，便很难拥有回头路可寻了。

挂上了电话，心情无比烦躁。

自私的零想到了晃牙——自备着治愈能力的晃牙，此刻的他多么想抱一抱晃牙，看着他因为害羞而染上了绯红的双颊，于是他再次从裤袋里掏出手机，不熟练地运用着手机的键盘，在短信框里写道：“汝还有枕头吗，吾辈的弟弟与他的恋人在酒店过夜，吾辈一个人不习惯。”

零想按照正常作息休息的晃牙一定是睡着了。

正当失落地准备放回手机的时候，手里的手机突然震动，零又惊又喜地拿出来一看，结果看到了一条系统自动发来的信息，他轻轻地叹了一口气，顶着寒风又回到了自己的家里。

意识到自己已经处于恋爱的状态，却得不到最为理想的回答——“憧憬着朔间前辈，渴望变成像前辈一样厉害的人”，那日坐在自己身边的晃牙削着番茄皮说道，零明白晃牙这句话与恋爱无关，自己清楚地知晓了自己不过是晃牙所憧憬的对象，而不是“强烈渴望在一起”的对象。

即使以前交往过两三个女朋友，零也从未拥有过这种若远若近的感觉——盼望得到却又害怕玷污珍贵的后辈——这同时让他满是苦恼，于是任由时间随着自己的指缝之间溜走，他也不敢主动地冲破他与晃牙之间的屏障。

或许装作无事发生才是对这段感情最好的回应吧，本来就是两个世界的人，早已注定不能在一起吧，垂着脑袋在与经纪人的聊天框里输入信息，随后把手机放进口袋里的零想道，拖着劳累的身子一步又一步走向了回家的道路。

+

第二天错过了与晃牙见面的时间，一睡便睡到中午12点，睁开眼睛的零皱着眉头迎接一缕并不刺眼的阳光，隐隐约约才记起了与晃牙的约会时间。

果不其然，10个未接电话与15条新信息：其中有3个是由经纪人打来的电话，其他都属于晃牙的，零无视了经纪人的新信息，直接打开了晃牙的新信息，不出所料里面都是着急的寻人启事，然而他拉到最上面的时候，笑容突然凝固了，那是晃牙凌晨1点发来的“抱歉，刚刚在电脑上处理图片没看到你的消息，如果你还没休息的话就过来吧，我不介意和你共挤一张床。”

终究还是错过了……零急忙打了电话致歉，那头的晃牙语气较为敷衍地接受了他的道歉，直至彼此沉默了一会儿后晃牙便说自己下午还有课需要准备，所以先挂电话了。听到晃牙那头嘟嘟的电话声后，零才依依不舍地挂上电话。

盯着空洞的天花板，零起身整理了一下内务，正当他打开寝室门的时候，他的弟弟正好在他的寝室门口路过。

或许是因为听到哥哥稀罕的开门声，凛月停止了步伐，惊奇地回头望着他：

“哥哥今天早上不是得去柯基的公寓吗？你该不会忘了吧？”

“吾辈可爱的凛月，”或许是因为见到自己可爱的弟弟的关系，零马上扑过去抱着，“吾辈好像让晃牙不高兴了……”

“你再粘在我身上，我就去拿灭虫剂了，”凛月毫不客气地指责，不过他还是轻轻地拍着零的后背，“你能不能好好遵守约定，算了现在单方面指责你似乎已经挽救不回了，你好好地在阳台上堆个土，埋葬你和柯基的爱情吧。”

面对无可救药的哥哥，凛月轻声叹了一口气，这家伙从第一次见到晃牙起便在自己的耳朵旁嘀嘀咕咕，从晃牙的气质到生活习惯再到为他准备津津有味的食物……主要是眼前挂在自己身上抽泣的家伙当初还没意识到自己已经倾心于晃牙了，被凛月点破之后露出慌张而又害羞的小表情真想拿一台手机录制下来。

“或许汝说得并没错，毕竟吾辈与晃牙始终是两个世界的人，所以不能在一起也是情有可原的吧。”

“不要擅自归为两个世界好吗？说得我和你就像是从火星来的火星人一样……所以这并不是柯基喜不喜欢你的问题啊，而是你现在都没主动和他表白，就宛如多愁善感的林黛玉，真的很烦人哪。”

“林黛玉……是源自中国的四大名著《红楼梦》的女主角吧？”

“你别岔开话题，算了……你在柯基的心目中已经是无法挽回的形象了，我今天晚上就去买两瓶德国黑啤庆祝庆祝，喂，你中午想吃啥？”

“真是吾辈最为疼爱的弟弟……即使对吾辈说着如此粗鲁的话也不忘记问吾辈想吃什么……那么恭敬不如从命，吾辈想吃番茄炒蛋。”

窝在沙发里看着自己的弟弟忙碌的背影的零笑眯眯地拿起了手里的电话刷新着推特，他刻意让自己转移注意力，希望不要被晃牙牵着鼻子走，然而当他打开推特的第一时间，甚至没去关注热搜趋势，便急躁地寻找着晃牙的账号，留意晃牙是否更新了新的动态。

晃牙的推特界面满是整洁，推特里都挤满了自己拍摄的作品与一些摇滚歌曲，而两年前出镜率较高的是一位笑容满面的男孩子，恐怕是晃牙的男朋友吧，说起来零也没问过晃牙的情史与现在的状态，他注意到晃牙三年前的推特里的评论区都出现了这位男孩子的评论。

好奇心驱使着零点开了那位男孩子的头像。

最新一条推特停在了一年前的圣诞夜，以一个简简单单的“over”作为结束，往下面翻都是晃牙为他写过的歌曲与拍过的照片，然而看到了一年前的“11月2日”——当时的晃牙前任分享了一首自己演唱的摇滚，并在下面备注着“这是晃牙君最喜欢的偶像的歌。”

零突然羡慕着陪伴着晃牙共度了一段日子的男孩子，从而他想起以前的自己为了驱逐内心的空虚与寂寞，随随便便答应了别人的告白，交往了一段时间后又主动地远离了她们的事，不由得感叹着，他似乎与那些虚伪的女孩子在一起的时候完全没有感受到心跳，仅凭着自己的躯壳进行移动。而当自己遇到晃牙的第一眼，随着时间的流逝而产生了愈来愈浓厚的感情，他第一次感到自己的心跳加速，于脑海里坚韧不拔的理智突然被戳穿了一个微小的洞口，满溢出来的感情已经如同洪水般无法控制。

掏出手机、点开聊天框。

“今晚能见面吗？”

“你有什么要紧事吗？”不到一秒钟信息的提示音就响起了。

“吾辈想见见汝。”

“啊……可是我今晚得去上电吉他的课程，如若不是要紧事的话，我们明天再见面吧？”

失落。

果不其然……自己不是晃牙心目里优先级别的待遇，这种想法突然蹦进了零的脑海里，于是他垂头丧气地叹了一声。

“如果非得见面的话，也不是不可以……今晚9点半在我家等可以吗？我刚好完成了之前作品的修饰，前辈过来看看吧。”

或许是看到零两分钟都没有回复，晃牙又补充了几句话，零发送了一个表情便关上了屏幕，他闭着眼睛稍作休息，直至听到了自己的弟弟呼唤他吃饭的声音。

想见他……起身的时候零望了一眼钟表，距离见面的时间还有八个小时，这八个小时又应该怎么度过呢？

+

最后还是提前了两个小时出门。

天气稍稍转凉，寒风无情地扑在了脸上，吹得瘦小的树枝都弯下了腰，即使是如此糟糕透顶的天气，大街小巷也穿梭着无数的市民，他们面带笑容亦或者愁眉苦脸地与自己擦肩而过，然而有不少的粉丝认出了零，笑眯眯地对着零打招呼，这让零完全摸不着头脑。

熟门熟路地搭乘着地铁，在地铁上被粉丝拦住了询问着自己的签名，并诚恳地对着自己鞠躬说着“抱歉”，零轻声地回应着“没关系”，这股感觉本是过街老鼠忽然摇身一变，又重新回到了受人瞩目的时刻，下了地铁之后，他略为尴尬地把口罩往鼻梁上扯了扯，随即疾步走向了晃牙的公寓。

505房间的门缝里透出了一丝光线，里面传来了弹奏电吉他时所发出狂野的声音，突然在门口传来了一声又一声狗吠声，想必可爱的Leon君闻到了自己熟悉的气味，随即电吉他声戛然而止，取而代之是匆忙的脚步声与轻轻开门的声音。

再次撞上了那双明亮的琥珀色眼睛。

“你这次怎么来得这么早？我还在上课呢。”晃牙的表情倒也不是惊喜，语气也没有较大的波澜起伏，而是平平淡淡地问着零。

“吾辈……”

“没关系，你进来坐一会儿吧。”晃牙自顾自往房间里面走，目光不像以前那样在零的身上停留太久。

今天真是奇怪……弯着腰脱鞋的零换上了那双柯基拖鞋之后，微微皱着眉头思考着今天发生的事情，旁人的视线与欢呼声同晃牙对自己冷淡的态度形成了鲜明的对比……这究竟是怎么一回事呢？正当他垂着脑袋思索的时候，一个惊叹声又传进了自己的耳朵里：

“哇，居然是朔间零！？”

“你……你好。”被吓住的零呆愣了一会儿，朝着抱着棕色电吉他的青年打了一声招呼。

那是一位笑容满面、留着胡须的中年男人，想必他就是晃牙的电吉他讲师吧。

“听说你复出了？那还真是可喜可贺呀！”

“什么……”零困惑地睁圆了眼睛。

“我们都在推特上看到了佐藤小姐的道歉声明以及你的复出声明了，那个臭不要脸的女人真是把你害惨了，”电吉他讲师情绪激动地说，还冲过来握住了零的手，“真的难以相信世界上会有如此蛇蝎心肠的女人呢。”

推特热搜趋势……佐藤小姐……道歉声明……莫非是与昨晚经纪人打来的电话相关吗？零倒抽一口冷气，抽出了被电吉他讲师握住的手，匆匆打开了推特，果不其然注意到了自己的名字与佐藤小姐的名字登上了日本榜的热搜。

“晃牙君可真狡猾……背地里认识赫赫有名的国际巨星也不和我说一声呢，我得扣除你两个星期的电吉他课程。”电吉他讲师朝着晃牙打趣。

“普通的共事关系而已。”晃牙淡淡地回答着，眼睛扫了一眼窝在榻榻米上的零。

普通的共事关系吗……窝在榻榻米上的零停止特自己滑动屏幕的手指，五味杂陈地凝视着晃牙的背影，晃牙突如其来的话语令自己不知所措，原来他们只是普通的共事关系吗……原来你的心里只是这么想的吗？我们不可能有进一步的发展了吗？原来这一切也只是自己的心甘情愿吗？

被扼紧的喉咙，呼吸较为困难，头脑发昏，似乎喘不过气，抱着双膝的零呆呆地望着晃牙的背影，突然失去了声音，已经不必主动表白了吧……这不是已经有了答复了吗……边期待着答案边想要与晃牙交往的自己就像是傻子，已经被剥夺所有的可能性了吧……

似乎感觉到零的心情低落，活泼的Leon迈开了自己的步伐，熟练地跳上床去蹭了蹭零的小腿，随后用粉嫩的舌/头舔/了/舔零的手背以示安抚。

“Leon君，真是多谢汝呢。”零摸了摸柯基毛茸茸的脑袋。

与此同时，狂野的电吉他声再次响起。

……

一个小时之后，晃牙送别了电吉他讲师。

抱着Leon的零露出了可怜兮兮的表情。

沉默片刻。

“前辈的心情不好吗？”

或许已经察觉到零流露出委屈、隐忍与难过的情绪，晃牙主动地坐到了零的身边，微微笑地像零抚摸着自己的脑袋般抚摸着零的脑袋。

又是这该死的温柔……如果只是普通的共事关系，那么你就不应该再假惺惺地关心我……因为我总会沦陷于这动人的琥珀色眼睛里，不可自拔地于不安、嫉妒、难过的情绪中颠沛流离！而最后，这场爱情的拉锯战里输得一塌糊涂的也只有自己。

躲开它。

零稍稍往旁边的位置挪了一步，而这就导致了晃牙的手掌完全落了空。

“晃牙哪，汝对吾等的关系怎么想的？”

“哎，”面对零突然直呼自己的名字与突然抛出了万分尴尬的问题，晃牙显然愣住了，他的嘴唇微微张开，“你要是问我这……这个问题……我也不清楚啊，前辈是因为这个问题而生气吗？”

还有那位电吉他讲师这么轻易就能抚摸着汝的手的时候，吾辈也很生气啊……零气鼓鼓地注视着眼前的晃牙。

“晃牙，汝不喜欢吾辈吗？”

“当然喜欢啊。”晃牙这次回答得很爽快。

“不是这种喜欢，是那种喜欢。”

“哎？”晃牙露出了迷茫的表情。

“如果吾辈现在想吻汝，汝会接受吗？”

“哎？！”晃牙震惊地站了起来，随即被一股强大的力量拉着自己的胳膊倒在了零的身上。

“汝会接受吗？”零迅速调整了他们的位置，双手扣着晃牙的手腕，一条腿直直地挺进了晃牙的双腿之间。

好可爱……现在的晃牙如同一只待宰羔羊无助地挣扎着、紧皱着眉头求自己放过他的模样、双颊直至耳根处也被绯红色沾染了……身上的薄荷香味时不时扑进了自己的鼻间，不断地诱/惑着自己……好可爱……如果这个时候能占领他身体，与他一起共度鱼水之欢，那一定是死而无憾的感觉吧……

可是我不能这么做……零松开了晃牙的手腕。

如若玷污了世界上最干净的人，那么我一定会受到惩罚的吧……零望着抱着双膝的晃牙，低声叹气着，这一切都全毁了……满溢出来的丑陋的情绪与欲望淋漓尽致地表现在晃牙的面前，已经无路可退了……这时候只需要说道别吧，然后再次被黑暗包围着，被恶臭的社会与复杂的圈子再次包围着，成为同样发散着臭味的市侩的男人吧！

“前辈喜欢我吗？”晃牙咬着下唇问道，他的声音听起来略带着受伤，可是隐约又透露着不可言喻的惊喜。

“不过是共事的关系罢了。”零轻轻地关上门。

我喜欢你……可是我不能与你在一起哪……不能因为我的自私而把你带进着黯淡无光的灰暗的世界啊……

胆小如零最后还是选择了回避。

极速地推开门奔跑，零似乎决心远离晃牙的世界，即便心里再多的不舍与祈求，也不能让他接触那些戴着虚伪面具的人、沾染着黑暗与灰尘的双手、碰触那些远离光芒的罪恶哪。

+

自经纪公司擅自宣布零复出之后，零的行程便被安排得络绎不绝。从那天零关上了晃牙的公寓的那扇门起，日历已经撕了一页又一页，投入于忙碌的拍摄中的零时不时接到了海外的通告，往往返返于国内与海外之间。

空闲的时候偶尔会记起那束被柔和的光芒包裹着的晃牙。虽然当时与晃牙拍摄的工作已经接近尾声，但是他似乎对自己拍摄的作品并不感到满意，于是后续也请求零与他多拍摄几组图片……只不过……现在已经过去了两周，自那件事之后，零也未曾与晃牙联系过，也不晓得晃牙现在的情况。

即便那桩丑闻最终还是沉冤得雪，零的心里始终也是空荡荡的，毫无一丝波动与欢愉。

至于那桩丑闻……零以为这件事的真相只有自己一人独自承受便好了，哪知道后来才了解到佐藤小姐受到了零经纪公司的胁迫，主动坦诚了事情的经过并且承认了自己的错误。

事情的导火线是一部名为《粉色青春》的校园电影的男主角竞争。

本来的男主角是由与零相处了六年的Ken进行担当，奈何零的经纪公司与导演进行了并不正当的幕后交易，随后导演主动解雇了Ken，并对外宣称“Ken的身体不适”，让大名鼎鼎的零来担当这影片的主角。

一触即发。

或许是因为相识时同为练习生，各自发展的速度亦有超前亦有落后，起初已对零不满的Ken经历了这件事之后更对零抱有仇恨的情绪，在一个夜晚以公事为借口进入零所在的休息室，身藏着一把锋利的刀，在与零聊天的时候忽然拔出小刀刺向零。

事与愿违。

眼疾手快的零迅速制服了Ken——这一大动静很快使贴身的助理与保镖到达现场，最终等待着Ken的只有漫长的监狱生活；而零始终无法忘记那双憎恨自己的眼神，那位与自己同是练习生的孩子不知不觉间已产生了翻天覆地的变化，他觉得遗憾，觉得惋惜，觉得愤怒，然而身处于这样的环境，无法不陷入利益与名誉的陷阱里，始终会被眼前的利益蒙蔽。

故事仍未了结。

此事过去了半年。

于一个本是狂欢的庆功宴，喝了少许酒的零与身旁的朋友聊着天说着话，然而突然一位身穿紫色旗袍的佐藤小姐走过来说要敬酒，于是把手里装着安眠药的酒杯放进了零的手里，赔着笑与零举杯共饮。

零只记得当时两杯下肚之后便无任何感觉，后来又续上了几杯，头便变得昏昏沉沉，于是略为尴尬地告别了自己的朋友，准备独自一人驾车回家。忽然听到了佐藤小姐的叫唤声，原来佐藤小姐望到零醉醺醺的模样，特意等待着自己，表示自己与零的家的方向相同——“若是被交警查出来的话，你可是得登上明日的新闻头条哦”，她温柔地说着，于是自己放心地让她载着自己回家。

往后的记忆突然消失了，只记得自己被脱去了衬衫与各种裤子，身体被盖上了一层单薄的被子，第二天醒来的时候便望见赤luo的自己怀里抱着一位同样赤luo的女人，零顿时惊呆了。

“零君，你毁了我男朋友的这一生，作为你对他的回报，我必须毫不客气地毁了你的偶像生涯呢。”那位女人咧开嘴巴大笑着。

当日早上就被爆出这桩“不可原谅”的丑闻。

因为对Ken深怀歉意，即便自己无辜也不会主动澄清，或许能过上一个普通的日子、拥有一个普通而又心爱的恋人，这么一想，当时的零决定让自己成为“过街老鼠”，度过一段平凡而又有趣的人生或许才是自己正确的选择吧。

回忆结束。

此后零再也未见过佐藤小姐，听说已被她的父母带去了海外留学，至于在监狱里的Ken……零倒是进去过几次，每一次都收到了“拒绝见面”的信息。当他离开阴暗的监狱里，面朝着阳光的时候，他又突然想起了那位与阳光媲美的青年，他总能化成一束光深深地照射于自己黑暗的角落，轻柔地包裹着自己受伤的内心。

晃牙……

已经过去了三个星期，依然未听闻他的信息。

说起来也真是奇怪，明明推开晃牙的是自己，明明不坦然承认喜欢的是自己，明明想要拥抱却又回避的是自己……最后落得如此不堪的也是自己，不过是一段暗恋的结束，怎么到如今的自己依然是愁眉苦脸着？

约定了要一起度过自己的生日，窝在那间狭窄的公寓里两人一狗吃着番茄汤底的火锅，结果还是自己爽约了，零低头看着自己手腕上的卡西欧闪烁着光芒的手表，明天……明天便是自己的生日了，会收到晃牙送来的生日祝福吗？如果收到他的祝福，自己就向他道歉并且大方地承认那种一直回旋于自己胸腔里的感情吧。

即便被拒绝或是被说“恶心”也好……只要勇敢地向你坦白这段感情，我就死而无憾了。

+

事务所的会议室被特意用作于零的生日派对。

桌面上堆积着零食与啤酒，经纪人还特意安排了不少的节目以及邀请了不同行业的名人，理所当然零的家人也会出席零的生日派对。

简简单单的经纪人发言以及零精心准备的发言作为本次的开场白，随即便是几位偶像组成的才艺表演，坐在正中央被戴上皇冠的零随波逐流地拍手叫好，中途只见薰行色匆匆地拿着手机到隔壁的休息室里，随即又兜转回来把自己的弟弟叫出去。

那两个人在做什么……零感到不舒服。

面无表情的零今天过得并不愉快，老实说这样的生日派对已经每年特定的设置项目，与其说是为自己庆生，倒不如更像是集体休假放松一般，而每一年都有必须面对的应酬，赔笑着与各行各业的名人喝酒交谈，只为了接到下一个工作任务……这样的场合已经腻了吧，零饮下一杯酒后在自己的座位上发着呆，不禁想着。

“零君，打扰一下，你可以和我出去聊聊吗？”

握着酒杯的薰又走回来拍了拍零的肩膀，他的身后跟着自己的弟弟，两人的脸上虽然都挂着笑容，但是这个笑容生硬得令人畏惧。

零点头，跟在了薰与凛月的身后。

目的地是隔壁空无一人的休息室。

当零走进去的时候，站在门口的薰谨慎地环顾着四周，随后把门锁上了。

“我也不拐弯抹角了……零君不是答应了晃牙君今天一起共度生日的吗？为什么要举办这次的生日派对呢，”薰的笑容逐渐消失，取而代之的是严肃的表情，“你该不会不知道晃牙君在家里一直等着你吧？”

零惊奇地摇摇头，虽然他知道自己与晃牙有约在先，可是自从那次分别后便再也未与晃牙取得联系，所以他也搞不懂晃牙的想法。

难道晃牙一直在等着我吗……

“我都说了哥哥是恋爱白痴。”旁边的凛月打着哈哈，语气异常嫌弃。

“刚刚晃牙君打电话问我你在哪里，我才知道你们今天本是先前有约的……既然如此，为什么还要举办这个生日派对呢？而且据我所知，晃牙君三周前的心情已经异常低落了……你们到底发生了什么？”薰毫不留情地追问着。

“这是一个懦夫敢爱不敢说的故事，”一旁的凛月插入了话题，“如果我是柯基的话，早就在他的身上装上炮弹了……”

“哈哈，小凛月还真是夸张呢……晃牙君的家庭与我的家庭交情不错……你大概不知道吧？他的父母常年居住在海外，所以拜托我来照顾他，但是在两周前，他的父母突然打电话说他想毕业之后去海外陪同他们一起生活，问起原因才知道他似乎交不上毕设作品而感到失落……如果我没记错的话，零君不是在两个月前已经与晃牙君进行拍摄了吗，”薰紧皱着眉头，轻叹一口气，“而且晃牙君最近这段时间一直在约我出去喝酒呢，所以你们发生什么吗？”

“我的白痴哥哥喜欢上柯基，”旁边的凛月也跟着叹了一口气，端详着自己的哥哥，“然而当柯基问他是不是喜欢自己的时候，他就躲避了，自此之后再也没见过柯基了，不，应该说是害怕再见到柯基了。”

“呃……虽然这是男人与男人之间的问题，我也不太好插手……不过这显然是很简单的问题吧？零君喜欢晃牙君的话也得早点说明才行啊，如果不好好地说明的话，那孩子是不会懂的，”薰瞥了垂着脑袋的零一眼，“所以这件事打算怎么解决？”

“吾辈现在去找他。”

语气里不容忽视的坚定。

听到了晃牙现在还在等着自己吃西红柿汤底的火锅，零奋力地往回跑，显然今天的生日派对必须缺席了，但若是……但若是不好好地在生日这天向晃牙说明的话，自己也会背负着「遗憾」的罪名度过这辈子的。

转身、开门、奔跑。

如果这一次能够紧紧地握着那双手，我就再也不会轻易放手了，按下电梯负一层按钮的零思索着，电梯运转的时间满是漫长，心急如焚的他刚听到“嘀”的一声便跑了出去，努力地辨认着自己的轿车。

启动、扭转方向盘、出发。

盼望着去到晃牙身旁的零发狠地踩着油门，在遵守着交通规则的基础下加快了行驶的速度，在心底惦记着路过几个十字路口，经过了几个恼人的红绿灯，他望到了曾经的自己所在的地铁口位置——左拐至第一个十字路口再直走最后第三个十字路口右拐，那幢熟悉的单身公寓浮现在自己的眼前，零找到一个停车处，急急忙忙地停了车，便冲到了公寓里，坐在保安亭里的保安甚至没看清是朔间零还是一只猫，于是皱着眉头走了出去东张西望，又返回至保安亭里拿着一份报纸进行阅读。

奔跑、一手按动门铃、另一手敲门。

如愿听到了熟悉的狗吠声，其实这种感觉并不讨厌，因为零所知道的Leon君一直以来都是无比乖巧的孩子。伴随着轻快的步伐与开门的声音，那张日思夜想的脸浮现在自己的面前——此时的晃牙穿着一套湖蓝色的睡衣，依然未改变的气质如同春天的春风、春雨与冬天的阳光一般，干净而又简单。

“抱歉，吾辈迟到了。”喘着粗气的零面对略为惊诧的脸，他迅速调整好呼吸，嘴角勾起一抹笑意。

“其实前辈不用特意赶过来的，”晃牙抬眸，那双琥珀色的眼睛撞上了那片血色的眼睛，“我们之间也只不过是共事的关系，你也不必丢下你的亲朋好友特意赶来和我一起度过生日。”

晃牙在吃醋吗……真是一个傻瓜……零想要慢慢地靠近晃牙，可哪知晃牙稍稍往后退了一步，于是零一手扣紧了门把，说道：

“可是在生日的这天，吾辈只想和晃牙一起度过。”

“前辈是属于大家的，不只是我一个人的。所以就算你忘记了我们之间的约定，我也会体谅你的，”晃牙轻声叹了一口气，慢慢地推着公寓的门口，“前辈快回去吧。”

眼看着门即将要关上，然而就在这时的零用强有力的胳膊强硬地顶开了大门。注意到晃牙惊诧的表情，关上门后的零随意地踩下了自己发亮的皮鞋，拽着愣住的晃牙的胳膊，把他推至榻榻米上，在他的耳边吐着气：

“与其先让别人玷污汝，倒不如先让吾辈占有汝，晃牙，今夜吾辈可不会就此放过汝。”

深情且强硬地吻上那张柔软的唇瓣，零不受控制地舔/舐着他的唇瓣，并且用湿漉漉的舌/头描绘着晃牙的唇形，唇瓣上残留着番茄汤的味道……是自己钟爱的味道……该死，明亮而又染上了情欲的眼睛、柔软得宛如棉花糖的嘴唇、紧贴着自己的肉体、扑鼻而来的薄荷香味无时无刻不在诱惑着自己……身下的这个男人真的是长在了自己的性癖上面，哦该死……想到这里，自己的阴/茎已经稍稍昂起头了。

不经意发出了甜美的呻吟声，晃牙搂着零的脖颈，主动地拉近了与零的距离，随即他的嘴唇微微张开，零灵巧的舌头一瞬间便侵犯着他的口腔，像是在标记着自己的领地，不厌其烦、一遍又一遍地舔/舐着，又像是品尝着美味的食物般，湿漉漉的触感抵达至晃牙更深的地方，随即又稍稍退出至獠牙的部分，津津有味地舔/着彼此的獠牙。

此时晃牙的舌/头主动碰触着零的舌/头，两条舌/头交叠在一起，互相吸吮着对方的唾液，时不时还发出了“咕噜”这类愉悦的声音，晃牙似乎不甘心自己是被动的一方，试图剥夺着主动权的时候又被零的舌/头抵挡回去，眯着眼睛的零轻轻地“哼”了一声，继续攻略着城池，直至晃牙放弃抵抗，追随着零的舌/头的踪迹，零心满意足地在晃牙的唇瓣上轻轻地咬了一口，随即离开了晃牙的唇瓣。

迷离的眼睛、停不下来地呼吸、无力摆放在枕头旁的双手，变得乱糟糟的晃牙满是可爱，零紧贴着晃牙的脸颊，轻轻地咬着他的耳垂——这一举动又令晃牙不住地颤抖，咬着唇瓣试图阻止自己发出奇怪的呻吟声，然后零在他的耳边低语着，与其说是在询问他的意见，不如说是提前告知：

“晃牙，如果你不想和我在一起，你现在就立马推开我，但若是今晚我和你继续干着如此欢悦的事情，那么你以后只能属于我……你的选择会是什么呢？”

“真狡猾……”

感受到自己的肩膀被推了一下，又被晃牙紧紧地环抱着自己的脖颈，零深深地吸了一口气，边低下头埋在晃牙的脖颈处亲吻着，边伸进了晃牙的睡衣里，轻轻地滑过他的腰际，抚摸着他的腰线——这个举动又令晃牙止不住颤抖，开始发出细微的呻/吟声，该死，零惊奇地发现晃牙全身上下没有一处不是敏/感带。

节骨分明的手指慢慢往上爬，轻轻地捏着凸起的地方，零如愿听见一声如同糖浆般甜腻的呻|吟声后，动作逐渐变得大胆起来，灵巧的舌|头一圈又一圈地舔着脖颈处，试图分散晃牙的注意力，然后——手指慢慢地解开晃牙的衣服纽扣，在灯光的照射下露出了结实的身体。

天哪……真的太美了……抬起身的零惊呼一声。

“别看！”晃牙捂着脸说道。

“汝真的太干净了……吾辈真的好想慢慢地享用汝呢，”零调皮地眨眨眼睛，手指有意无意地掠过凸起的粉色乳|首，“好干净……就这样一步一步被吾辈玷污也不要紧吧？吾辈真的好喜欢汝哦，晃牙啊……”

重新俯下身去攻略城池，满足地看着晃牙的身子慢慢布满了自己的痕迹，红色的吻|痕标记着身下这位干净的孩子完完全全属于自己，直至来到了腰际周围，嘴角上扬的零抬眸看了处于情|欲里无法自拔的晃牙一眼，牙齿咬着裤头，慢慢地把裤子咬下来，随后又隔着内|裤舔|了|舔晃牙已经变得难以忍受的地方：

“晃牙，汝快不行了吧……”

回应零也只有粗重的喘|息声了。

“没关系，吾辈会带着汝飞往更让汝感到心情愉悦的地方……汝瞧瞧，”零的大拇指与食指夹着内|裤的裤头，迅速扯了下来，“好淫|荡……汝想被吾辈这么对待吧？”零舔|了|舔唇瓣，微微张开嘴巴，把晃牙挺立的阴|茎含入自己的嘴巴里，闭着眼睛从前端往下慢慢地舔|舐着，偶尔故意地轻轻地用牙齿摩擦，随后又安抚式地吮吸着。

“前辈……已经……不行了……”

听到晃牙求饶的声音，零得逞地继续玩弄嘴巴里那|根颤抖着流出液体的阴|茎，一只手揉捏着胸前诱人的粉色凸点，紧接着感受到晃牙弓起身子，嘴巴里吞进了略带苦味的精|液。

闭着眼睛的晃牙微微地呻|吟着，眼神迷离地注视着零，他指了指自己的唇瓣，随即双手张开，示意自己想触碰零的唇瓣。

好可爱……得到请示的零情不自禁俯下身去吻着晃牙的唇瓣，即便自己的阴|茎现在依然胀得难受，他也轻轻地如同碰触世界的珍宝吻着晃牙，温柔而又甜蜜地给予晃牙一个表达自己心情愉悦与兴奋的深吻。

“晃牙……”

骑在晃牙的身上，零先用自己的头绳随意地绑了一下凌乱的头发，随后脱下自己的衣服与裤子，压抑过久的阴|茎得到解脱似地蹦了出来。正当零苦恼应该怎么样拓宽晃牙狭窄的入口，羞红着脸的晃牙指了指旁边床头柜的第二个抽屉：

“第……第二层有润滑液……”

“嗯？”

“我……我之前一边想着你一边自|慰，”晃牙难得坦率地说道，“可恶，我又不想买那些乱七八糟的东西，你以为是谁的错？！”

“晃牙……汝真的太可爱了吧，”零打开了抽屉第二层的抽屉，不仅是润滑液，而且存在各式各样的小玩具，理所当然，今夜的零不准备使用它们，“汝等这天等很久了吧……既然这样，吾辈必须好好地服务汝哦。”

手指抹上了黏糊糊的润滑液，首先试探着进入狭窄的甬道里，里面滚烫滚烫的，似乎一不小心便要融化了一般，慢慢地曲着自己的手指，滑过黏糊糊的肉壁，同时注意着身下的人在情|欲边缘挣扎的表情，可爱，太可爱了……泪眼汪汪的眼睛、挂着暧昧不清的唾液的嘴角与微微发红的肌肤……想要狠狠地欺负、轻轻地疼惜、慢慢地守护的想法一直在自己的头脑里打转，变得昏沉沉，完全坠入晃牙所设的陷阱了吧……若是说起狡猾，谁更为狡猾呢……仅仅凭着一个无意的眼神就能勾住我的灵魂，到底是谁呢……

慢慢地进入了两根手指，身下的人难耐地扭动着腰，似乎要求自己不要再进行这种消磨时间的前戏了，然而明白若是不好好地准备便会受伤的零只能用另外一只手抚摸着晃牙的脑袋，对着晃牙轻声低语：

“不好好拓宽的话，汝会受伤的。”

习惯了两根手指进进出出之后，零又增加了一根手指，晃牙发出一声高昂而又兴奋的声音，随后双腿张得越来越宽，慢慢地容纳着三根手指的粗度，零吻着晃牙的眼泪：

“别紧张，呼气——吸气——做得很好哦，再来一次，呼气——吸气——等等吾辈进去的时候，汝也记得这样调整呼吸……不要紧张，吾辈会轻柔地安抚汝的。”

退出了三根手指，零扶着自己粗大的阴|茎来到入口处，轻轻地吻着晃牙的同时，前端慢慢地进入了晃牙的甬道里，听着身下的人沉重的呼吸，零再次重复着刚刚的话语，过了不一会儿，晃牙的呼吸渐渐平稳，零边抚摸着脑袋，边夸奖着晃牙是一位好孩子。

真干净……即便是被自己玷污得乱七八糟的模样，骨子里也还是一尘不染……零细细地想，随后缓缓地扭动着腰枝，身下的人双手紧握着零的手腕，昂起头享受着零给予他甜蜜的动作，他的身子也随着零的动作而摆动，隐忍的呻|吟被撞得粉碎。天哪……真的太美了吧……咽了一口唾液的零情不自禁加快了速度，里面的肉壁正紧紧地吸着自己的阴|茎，第一次觉得做|爱是如此享受的事，倒不如说与喜欢的人做|爱是一件圣洁而又美好的事。

“朔间前辈……前辈……”闭着眼的晃牙情不自禁喊出了自己的名字，随后弓起身子，紧紧地粘着零的身体，淡淡的薄荷香味一直萦绕着自己的鼻尖，零更加发狠地往晃牙的深处撞去。

“已经……不行了……”

“一起去吧……晃牙……”

身子颤抖的晃牙突然发出甜腻的叫唤声，前端流露出不少黏糊的精|液，头脑一片空白，嘴巴微微张开，全身上下都处于被高|潮推送至最高点里，轻飘飘的身体无力地推了一下零，汗水与泪水沿着轮廓滴落在床|单上，重重地一声又一声喘着粗气。

自觉拔出来自己的阴|茎的零，最终射|在了晃牙的大腿内侧——大腿内侧是肉体最为圣洁的地方，满足地勾起嘴角，俯下身去蜻蜓点水地吻着晃牙的唇瓣，离开晃牙的唇瓣后又挠着晃牙的头发：

“为什么不直接打电话给吾辈呢……吾辈可是差点被薰狠狠地揍了一顿……汝应该不知道吧？”

想起了刚刚听到了薰君责备自己的话语，零略带泄愤地咬了咬晃牙的耳垂。

“我……我不知道前辈的想法，”晃牙的声音略为嘶哑，“因为从头到尾我只觉得这是我的一厢情愿……况且前辈那时也只说了我们是普通的共事关系……”

“可是汝之前不是也对着汝的电吉他讲师也这么说了吗？”

“啊……你果然在计较这个。对不起……因为当时的我很生气，其一是你在早上爽了我的约，其二是你的经纪公司突然要求你复出……我觉得当时的前辈离我很遥远，”晃牙眯着眼睛，无奈地笑了笑，“但当你问我愿不愿意接受你的吻的时候，我猜不透你的想法……若我明确告诉你我想和你在一起，我畏惧你只是说不过是玩笑而已，然后你会打心底厌恶我……”

“对不起……吾辈……吾辈虽然演了不少关于爱情的电影，但是吾辈只是演着别人的人生……若是在现实，作为「朔间零」本人，吾辈还是缺乏这种经验呢，”零亲了亲晃牙的脸颊，“吾辈对于恋爱挺笨拙的……对不起……无意间伤害了汝……”

“没关系……我们一同成长吧，”晃牙主动勾着零的手指，轻轻地说道，“前辈，晚安哪。”

“嗯……我爱你哦，晃牙。”

+

迎着晨曦，唤醒零的理所当然不是极其渴望工作的觉悟与决心，也不是自己的弟弟故意播放自己曾经唱过的重金属摇滚，而是渴求在白昼见到自己恋人的愿望，正当他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，转过身去伸出手拥抱自己的恋人时，他发现他抱了满满的空气，想象的体温与怀里的反差令零不得不打起精神，于是他难以置信地坐起身来，惊奇地发现晃牙抱着怀里的柯基，坐在了离自己稍远床角的位置。

“你醒来了？”

晨曦下的青年对着自己微微一笑，他只穿了裤子，所以映入零的眼帘是青年赤luo且布满了红色吻|痕的上|半|身，微微肿起的两颗粉色的乳|首，于澄澈的阳光下披着一层柔和的光芒。

真的太美了……

明亮而又澄澈的眼睛、微微上扬的嘴角与柔情似水的面部表情在晨曦下绽放出一朵圣洁而又柔和的花。

“喂……一直盯着别人的身体还真是失礼。”

“啊……对不起……很难想象如此干净的男生是吾辈心爱的小男友，所以吾辈下意识地多盯了一会儿，”零咯咯地笑了起来，“这种感觉……像是在做梦，可是汝又确实存在于吾辈的眼前。若是汝能拥抱吾辈，那么吾辈一定是这世界上最幸福的人呢。”

晃牙困惑地歪着脑袋，放下了怀抱里的Leon来到零的身旁，俯下身去轻轻地亲吻着零的脸颊，随即张开双拥抱着他：

“可是我并不是什么干净的对象……我的意思是在你之前，我交往过两个男朋友……我的情史并不是一片空白，所以我不太能理解为什么你会选择‘干净’这个形容词来形容我……”

“吾辈喜欢汝的气质……在这个弥漫着恶臭的铜臭味与你争我抢的社会里，这双不被任何东西所玷污的明亮的琥珀色眼睛真是难能可贵，”零轻柔地抚摸着晃牙的脸颊，“汝的气质宛如温柔体贴的春风、给予希望的春雨、冬季和煦的阳光……啊，吾辈想用世界上一切美好的事物赞美汝，是这纸醉金迷的社会最为简单而又干净的存在，也是吾辈最为舍不得伤害的珍宝。”

“你大清早这是发什么疯，”听到了零突然夸奖自己的晃牙羞涩地别过头去，当零准备玩弄他的耳垂的时候，发现他的耳根子也染上了可爱的红色，“我也很喜欢前辈……所以当时前辈出事的时候，我一直都不相信前辈会做出这样的事，如果能早点能认识你的话，我一定会好好地告诉你‘即便所有人都离开你，我绝对不会离开’不过现在你没事真的太好了……”

相视一笑之后双唇交叠。

“晃牙，听说汝与薰君的交情不错？”

“哦，轻浮……羽风前辈是比我大一届的前辈，而且我们家与他们家的交情不错，我爸爸似乎拜托他照顾我，虽然我觉得这是多余的做法。”

“哦……汝以后不要总和薰君见面哦？如果汝愿意的话，请汝带着Leon君搬来吾辈家住，吾辈可以时时刻刻照顾汝。吾辈的弟弟过段时间要带他的恋人到家里住，所以吾辈要成为可怜兮兮的电灯泡了……虽然吾辈的家离学校有一段距离，不过平时有工作的时候吾辈安排助理接送汝是完全没问题，若是没工作的话，吾辈会亲力亲为接送汝的。”

“况且吾辈家是复式结构，空间很宽敞……吾辈的父亲与母亲在外地工作，平时也只有吾辈与凛月。而且重要的是吾辈的房间在一楼，凛月的房间在二楼，夜里若是想做什么羞羞的事，也无需担心……”

“为什么话题又往奇怪的地方走了啊，”晃牙略带尴尬地捂住耳朵，“不过我上个月的租期还有两天就要结束了……搬进你家里也不是不可以，对了，我还有一件事想要你帮忙。”

“嗯？”

“毕设作品还差两张图才能上交……所以你这两天有空能不能过来？也、也不是一定要过来的哦？只是……我突然有一些新的想法，想在截止日前再提交两张相片上去。”

零笑眯眯地望着晃牙点点头，随后伸出手抚摸着晃牙毛茸茸的头发：

“如果汝现在有空的话，就进行拍摄吧……现在的吾辈因为被可爱的小男友拥抱着，所以变得神采奕奕呢……”

本来只是想助人为乐，哪知道会收获一位干净的小男朋友呢，这么想着，零决定在自己有空的时候请薰君吃一份丰盛的大餐吧，当然了，他还要带上自己可爱的男朋友，以表达自己对薰君深厚的感激之情呢。

End.


End file.
